Por Protegerte
by Gumita Cleon
Summary: RE-ESCRITO Y RESUBIDO. Ichigo POV. Por que mientras alguien quiera hacerte daño, yo seguiré luchando. Los pensamientos de Ichigo desde el regreso de Rukia a Karakura hasta que el se une a los Vizard. Ichiruki! One-Shot. Historia paralela a Batalla Perdida.


_**Bleach y sus personajes pertencen a Kubo Tite, si fueran mios, esto seria real D:**_

_** Fanfic hecho con el unico proposito de entretener y sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

_**Por Protegerte**_

**Ichigo POV**

Me sentía inútil, no había otra palabra para describirlo. Habían pasado ya unos días desde que nos tacaron esos sujetos. Desde que casi absorben el alma de Tatsuki, desde que mutilaron el brazo de Chad, y desde que dejaron a Inoue tan mal herida. Lo admito, no tenía el valor de verlos a la cara. Es que es demasiado frustrante.

-Aquí estoy, Rey-puedo oír en mi cabeza, ese Hollow toma control de mi cada día más y no puedo hacer nada. Pensar que ese Hollow surgió por conseguir poder para ir a la Sociedad de Almas a rescatarte, no me arrepiento, solo es algo que viene incluido en el paquete, lo primordial es aprender a controlarlo. Ese día intente disculparme con Inoue, pero al empezar a hablar, ella se excusó y salió corriendo, me dejó con las palaras en la boca, a veces podía ser muy rara. Más tarde, me toco el servicio del aula, por lo que me encontraba limpiando el pizarrón cuando noté ciertos reiatsus conocidos. En la entrada del salón estaban Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku-san y Toushiro –quien se molesta por que lo llamo por su nombre-.

-Reúnanse con los Shinigamis en función y prepárense para una batalla sin cuartel contra los Arrancar-dijo Renji cuando les preguntara que hacían en el mundo de los vivos.

¿Guerra? ¿Arrancar? ¿Qué rayos…? ¡Yo no entendía ni un cuerno de que hablaban! ¿Quién demonios eran los Arrancar?

-¡Idiota! ¡Los mismos que te dieron una paliza el otro día!-fue cuando escuché tu voz, insultándome como siempre, pero no importaba, voltee a la dirección en que el sonido provenía, y ahí estabas tú parada sobe el marco de la ventana. Pensé en decirte muchas cosas, como que podrías caer, o que si era una guerra era muy peligroso para ti, pero de mi boca solo salió tu nombre. Sin previo aviso, brincaste para sestarme una buena patada en el rostro ¿Quién rayos te creías que eras?, antes de poder decir algo, Renji me sostuvo y tú me diste dos bofetadas.

-¡¿Por qué tienes esa cara de imbécil?!-me gritaste, admito que esa pregunta me tomó desprevenido, por lo cual no pude notar como te pusiste tu guante y me sacaste de mi cuerpo, para después saltar fuera de la escuela por la ventana.

Aterrizamos sobre una bodega de la escuela, fue cuando te pregunté.

-¡¿Qué demonios te crees?! ¡¿Qué te da el derecho de solo golpearme apenas llegas?!

-Cállate, debemos darnos prisa-dijiste mirando tu celular-Llévame.

-¿Qué…?-pregunté mientras sentía una ligero calor en mis mejillas.

-¡Que me lleves!-gritaste dándome un golpe en el estómago haciendo que me encorvara, tu aprovechaste y subiste a mi espalda-Anda, no tenemos tiempos que perder-me indicaste y yo empecé a usar Shumpo, brincamos varios edificios, íbamos en silencio, pero no uno incomodo, debo admitir que extraña un poco esto, pero nunca te lo diría.

Después de un rato, ya me estaba cansado de tanto endemoniado misterio.

-Oye, ¿A dónde me llevas?—pregunté después de tomar impulso en otro edificio.

-Cállate y no te detengas-me ordenaste mientras mirabas tu celular-Allá-señalaste y yo aterrice-No veía nada extraño, hasta que un gran impacto se vio en el callejón de abajo. Había un Hollow, era de bajo nivel, pero aun así me sentía muy inseguro-¡A él!-gritaste mientras me dabas una patada.

El Hollow al verme empezó a tacarme, yo torpemente lo esquivaba, cuando quise tomar mi espada, el Hollow me dio un golpe que me mandó varios metros en el aire, al empezar a levantarme tú me hablaste.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Levántate y pelea! ¿O a eso le llamas pelear?-me preguntaste mirándome con tus brazos cruzados-¡No me digas que no puedes derrotar a un Hollow de ese nivel!

-Cállate, ya se lo que tengo que hacer-te respondí limpiando la comisura de mi labio que empezaba a sangrar. Tomé la empuñadora de Zangetsu e inmediatamente tuve una visión de mi Hollow que se burlaba de mí, abrí mis ojos solo para esquivar el golpe del Hollow frente a mí, tome a Zangetsu para defenderme de su próximo ataque, era patético.

-Lo sé todo…-dijiste de repente-Desde que esos sujetos casi te matan has perdido tu voluntad como Shinigami, ¿A que le tienes miedo?-Esa pregunta hizo que me desconcentrara haciendo que la fuerza del Hollow pudiera más que yo, con la presión salí volando unos metros y quede arrodillado en el suelo mientras escuchaba tus palabras-Sado e Inoue casi mueren… ¡¿Y qué?! ¡¿Eres tan débil que dejas que algo así te afecte?!-seguías, yo no tenía el valor de verte a la cara, no podía soportar que me vieras en una estado tan patético. El Hollow giro lentamente hacia mi mientras tu seguías hablándome-¿Tienes miedo de ser derrotado? ¿Tienes miedo de no ser capaz de proteger a tus amigos? ¡¿O es que le tienes miedo a tu Hollow interior?!-¿Cómo es que sabias de mi Hollow? Por un momento me preocupe de que eso te alejara-Si tienes miedo a perder, hazte más fuerte. Si tienes miedo de no ser capaz de proteger a tus amigos, ¡Hazte más fuerte y júrales que los protegerás! ¡Si le tienes miedo a tu Hollow interior, entonces hazte cada vez más fuerte para que puedas derrotarlo! Si no puedes confiar en nadie más ¡Ponte en pie y grita! ¡Es la imagen de ti que guardo en mi corazón, Ichigo!-terminaste, estas últimas palabras hicieron que mi confianza perdida regresara y que concentrara todo m poder en Zangetsu, el reiatsu que emanaba hacia que el polvo a mi alrededor se levantara. Yo sonreí con seguridad después de tu discurso.

-Tan escandalosa como siempre, te dije que te callaras-te dije para después tomar impulso para un salto y cortar la cabeza del Hollow en dos.

Volvimos al instituto lo más rápido que pudimos y yo entre en mi cuerpo, inmediatamente fui arrastrado por ti nuevamente, eso se te estaba haciendo costumbre, no entendía dónde te dirigías, después de todo me llevabas de espaldas a la dirección que tu caminabas, fue cuando te oí llamando a Inoue, ella se alegró de verte y tú me ofreciste como trapo viejo. Endemoniada enana.

-Ah… Inoue… yo-dije torpemente mientras ella me veía esperando mis palaras, pero simplemente no salían, por lo tanto, decidiste ayudarme.

-¡Perdón por ser tan débil!-gritaste mientras me obligabas a hacer una reverencia a Inoue. Endemoniada enana me repito.

-Yo… me haré más fuerte, y esta vez si podré protegerte-le dije a nuestra amiga con determinación, aunque por alguna razón, esas palabras no me llenaban. Inoue se me quedo viendo unos instantes mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-Gracias Kurosaki-kun-dice dándonos la espalda y con la voz quebrada ¿Por qué llora? ¿Qué dije?-gracias Kuchiki-san-te dice a ti y tu le sonríes, yo aún no entiendo que pasó ahí.

Al terminar las clases, nos dirigimos a mi casa para ir directamente a mi habitación, no sé por qué, pero tenía esa extraña sensación de nerviosismo de que estuvieses ahí con tanta soltura, no es como si fuera la primera vez que entraras. Tuve un extraño presentimiento, y al abrir la puerta, descubrí a papá y a Yuzu espiando, y era de esperarse, nunca había traído a una chica a casa.

Después de deshacerme de ellos, aparecen Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika y Rangiku-san de mi lámpara –desgraciados-. Me explicaron vagamente la situación de los Arrancar y después apareció Toushiro para dejar las cosas más claras. Lo que entendí es que ustedes vienes a ser como una especie de guardaespaldas, no pude evitar preocuparme por tu seguridad.

Cuando todos se despidieron, yo ya sabía a donde iba eso, planeabas quedarte en mi casa. No me molestaba, pero claro que no lo iba a admitir frente a ti; querías quedarte otra vez en el armario de mi habitación, pero mi familia ya te había visto, por lo que hiciste un teatro para que te dieran alojamiento en la casa, lo lograste, papá dio permiso para que te quedaras en casa y ahora esa cabra loca te decía "tercera hija", dudo que le diga así a alguna otra chica.

Empezamos a mover una cama a la habitación de mis hermanas mientras me decías como planeabas redecorar mi armario y sentimos varios reiatsus y muy poderosos, use mi insignia Shinigami y me adelanté, uno de los Arrancar se dirigía hacia Chad. Cuando casi llegaba, pude ver como el Arrancarse disponía a asesinar a mi amigo, lo detuve con Zangetsu y le pedí a Chad que se alejara. Al parecer no lo había tomado bien, porque cuando llegaste a mi lado me preguntaste que le había dicho.

-Le pedí que se alejara-te respondí y tú lanzaste un bufido con obvio fastidio.

-El que debe alejarse eres tu-dijiste tomando un pastillero con forma de conejo-Yo me encargo de él, ya has gastado muchas fuerzas con estos sujetos, si la situación empeora, podrías perder el control como la última vez-terminaste ya con tu forma de Shinigami.

¿Cuándo fue que recuperaste tus poderes? Pensé y parece que me leíste mis pensamientos porque comenzaste a explicarme todo desde mi regreso de la Sociedad de Almas, hasta que la cosa en tu gigai se abalanzó contra mí.

-¡¿Qué rayos es esto?!-pregunté mientras trataba de librarme.

-Es Chappy, es el Gikongan más popular entre la Asociación de mujeres Shinigami, este es el que había pedido en un principio, pero en su lugar me dieron a Kon-¡Ah! ¿Esa cosa en i cuerpo? Ni loco, con el peluche de Kon mi reputación ya corría peligro. Mientras conversábamos, el Arrancar se dispuso a atacarte y con un movimiento rápido, desenfundaste tu Zampakuto y lo bloqueaste, yo me estaba sintiendo impotente sin poder hacer nada.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que ayudarla!-el Arrancar te había arrastrado muy lejos, no sabía que sucedía.

-¡No! -¡Mi misión es detenerte!-decía Chappy mientras me tiraba al suelo. Levanté la mirada y vi un enorme bloque de hielo.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Rukia está en peligro!

-¡Nooooo! ¡Rukia-sama dijo que debías quedarte aquí!-esa cosa estaba torturándome, cuando me di cuenta, estaba torciendo mi brazo en un ángulo humanamente imposible.

-¡Tu brazo hace 'pyon'!

-¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! ¡Vas a quebrarme el brazo!

-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?-tu voz eliminó todo el dolor que sentía, estabas a salvo...

-¡Rukia! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¿Y el sujeto ese? ¿Has acabado con él?-pregunté con prisa, pero estaba aliviado que no te hicieran daño, bufaste fastidiada y levantaste tu espada sobre tu hombro. Fue cuando la vi, una hermosa espada totalmente blanca.

-La espada de Rukia-sama, Sode no Shirayuki, la hoja, la guarda, la empuñadura, todo es totalmente blanco. La espada más hermosa de la Sociedad de Almas-me explicó Chappy-¡Pyon!

-Terminaste con todo el encanto-le dije y ella volvió a torcerme el brazo.

-Ya vámonos-dijiste mientras enfundabas tu Zampakuto, en ese momento sentimos un reiatsu poderoso, tanto que Chappy me liberó de su agarre. Uno de los Arrancar se apareció, tenía el cabello azul y una mirada llena de cinismo y crueldad, te miré, analizabas la situación con miedo y sorpresa mientras él se acerca lentamente a nosotros.

-¿Cuál…?-preguntó haciendo que te tensaras-Díganme… ¿Cuál de los dos es el más fuerte?

-¡Ichigo! ¡Corre!-me gritaste y en un segundado, el Arrancar te había atravesado con su mano, me quedé estático al ver la escena, ese sujeto había osado herirte.

-Lo sabía… tú no eres más que basura-dijo sonriendo y haciendo el afán de retirarte su mano.

-Maldi…. ción…-susurraste antes de caer al suelo, fue cuando reaccioné.

-¡RUKIA!-grité tu nombre con desesperación y una furia que nunca había sentido, me lancé contra el tipo, pagaría por lo que te había hecho, intenté golpearlo con Zangetsu, pero fue inútil, el detuvo mi ataque con un solo movimiento.

-Vamos Shinigami, usa tu Bankai, eso si no quieres que deje a tu amiga como una coladera-dijo él cínicamente, no podía permitir que te hiciera más daño, debía llevarte con Inoue para que te curara, Volteé hacía donde estabas, seguías inconsciente y Chappy lloraba a tu lado. No sé cuánto podría resistir, pero ignoré las advertencias de mi mente.

-¡BANKA!-grité y mi espada se transformó junto con mi ropa, usaría el Bankai para protegerte, para protegerte es que logre el Bankai.

El esquivaba mis ataques con facilidad, y yo estaba más que enfadado, no podía permitirle vivir y seguir con esa sonrisa tan cínica después de haberte atacado de una forma tan cobarde y dejarte en esas condiciones. En un momento, con su mano desnuda tomó mi espada por el filo y me lanzó lejos, mi asombro era grande, pero mis deseos de luchar y ganar eran mayores, así que esquivé el próximo ataque que venía, después no corrí con la misma suerte, ese tipo me estaba tratando como un saco de box, terminaría matándome a golpes, cuando me impactó contra un edificio cercano, aproveche la oportunidad, el no paraba de hablar lo cual me dio una abertura, concentre todo mi reiatsu en Tensa Zangetsu.

-¡Getsuga Tenshou!-lance mi más poderoso ataque, aunque esta vez era negro y no azul, el Hollow estaba tomando posesión de mí de nuevo. Sentía como el Hollow avanzaba cada vez más, yo tenía que aguantar, tenía que protegerte, yo DEBIA protegerte. Cuando el humo se disipo, lo vi, una herida en el Arrancar, solo logré hacerle un rasguño, nada de importancia, si seguía así no sé qué podría pasar. Él se disponía a atacar de nuevo, yo me puse en posición de defensa, fue cuando apareció ese otro capitán, Tousen creo que se llama, a detener a su camarada dándole ordenes de regresa, no permitiría que se fuera así de fácil.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! ¡Llegas como si nada y nos atacas! ¡¿Y simplemente te vas?! ¡No quieras tomarme el pelo! ¡Aún no hay un vencedor!-grité con furia contenida, sino fuera por ese Hollow, seguro lo vencía.

-¿Quien está tomando el pelo a quién?-respondió el sonriendo-El único que se está salvando aquí, eres tú, Shinigami, ese ataque no puedes liberarlo más de 3 veces seguidas-me dice haciendo que me sorprendiera-ni aunque pudieras lanzarlo infinitamente podrías vencerme en mi forma liberada. Así que no olvides mi nombre, Shinigami, y reza por no volver a oírlo, Grimmjow Jergerakku, la próxima vez que lo oigas, será el día de tu muerte-me dijo y entró a una garganta a Hueco Mundo.

Sentía tanta rabia contra mí mismo, no pude proteger a nadie, no pude protegerte a ti, y ahora todos lo pagaban con creces. Veía el cielo, el punto donde Grimmjow desapareció, recordé las palabras que dijiste esa misma tarde, y no hice nada de lo que me gritaste, era patético. Oí pasos que se acercaban, era Renji. Dije que simplemente perdí, no sabía que pensar.

-Pero sigues con vida, y eso es como una victoria.

-Si estuvieras en mi lugar, no pensarías igual, no pude proteger a nadie ni derrotar a aquellos que nos han hecho daño-dije con decepción, decepción de mí mismo-Grimmjow…-dije su nombre pensando en lo que te había hecho.

-Matsumoto está llevando a Rukia con Inoue, será mejor alcanzarla-dijo Renji sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Sí, vámonos-respondí para inmediatamente usar un Shumpo, a lo lejos divisé a Rangiku-san y le di alcance, tenía que saber si ibas a estar bien.

Llegamos a la azotea de un edificio donde Inoue había curado a Toushiro.

-¡Kuchiki-san!-exclamó ella u poco alarmada al verte.

-Por favor, ayúdala, Inoue…-dije mientras veía como Rangiku-san te colocaba en el suelo-No pude protegerla…. Si se muere yo…

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-preguntó Rangiku-san.

-se maldito Arrancar, Grimmjow, la atacó muy cobardemente mientras ella me decía que huyera… juro que cuando lo vea otra vez, yo mismo lo mataré….-juré apretando mis puños, me dolía, me dolía verte así y no haber podido hacer nada.

-Ya Ichigo, lo importante es asegurarnos que Rukia esté bien-dijo Renji también mirándote.

Inoue empezó su labor, yo no escuchaba nada ni ponía atención a mi alrededor, solo que abrieras tus ojos otra vez.

-Resiste, por favor, Rukia-dije en un susurro, ignoro si alguien lo escucho, tu no podía morir así, tú eras más fuerte que eso, mientras que nuestra amiga te curaba, todos veíamos expectantes el progreso de tu recuperación. Entonces sucedió, la herida en tu vientre se cerró y abriste lentamente los ojos, miraste alrededor como tratando de asimilar lo que había sucedido, te incorporaste con lentitud y Chappy se abalanzo mientras lloraba.

-Rukia-sama…-lloraba ella, tú la abrazaste tratando de tranquilizarla, al ver esto suspire con alivio y me alejé un poco de todos aun sintiéndome culpable.

-Has mejorado Inoue, gracias-oí que les dijiste a nuestra amiga, aunque ella estaba un poco distraída.

-Oh, no, de nada Kuchiki-san-fue cuando decidí acercarme para darte la cara.

-¿Ahora estás bien, Rukia?-te pregunté, me miraste confundida, y luego tu mirada paso a ser sarcástica, algo tan tuyo.

-¿A qué viene esa cara? No pensaras que mis heridas son tu culpa ¿Verdad? No seas tan arrogante-ahí estaba tú, regañándome, aunque eso de algún modo me hacía feliz, estabas viva-Si terminé herida, fue por mi culpa, no soy tan débil para necesitar que me protejas.

-Ah…. Está bien.

-Escucha, si es por tu Hollow interno, ¿Por qué no hablas con Urahara?-sugeriste cruzando los brazos y Chappy aun lloraba a tu lado.

-No, estoy seguro que Urahara sabe de esto hace mucho, y si no me ha dicho nada, es porque no sabe cómo resolverlo-te respondí, tu bufaste otras vez en ese día-Sera mejor que nos vayamos a casa antes de que papá haga un escándalo.

-Kurosaki-kun, ¿no quieres que te cure?-me preguntó Inoue, me heridas eran graves, pero creo que no dolían tanto.

No Inoue, estoy bien, gracias.

-Yo lo curaré con Kidoh, debes estar agotada-le dijiste a nuestra amiga-mañana debemos reunirnos-le dijiste a Renji y Toushiro, yo empezaba a impacientarme.

-Sí, es buena idea, hay que informar esto a los demás escuadrones-dijo Toushiro secundando tu idea.

-Sí, mientras serpa mejor que descanses, Rukia-te dijo Renji dándote una palmada en la espalda.

-¡Ya vámonos!-grité y te tomé cargándote por encima de mi hombro, fue fácil ya que eres muy liviana.

-¡Oye! ¡Bájame! ¡¿Qué te has creído?!-me gritabas mientras también golpeabas mi cabeza y pataleabas.

-Basta, Rukia, despertaras a alguien con tanto escándalo-te dijo Renji.

-Adiós chicos-me despedí de ellos para bajar del edificio y empezar a caminar, tú te mantenías callada, Chappy corría alrededor de nosotros mientras gritaba cosas como Rukia-sama es un costal de harina, pero no le hice mucho caso. Caminé un rato más hasta que llegue al rio, ahí me detuve y te bajé.

-Vaya… por fin-dijiste mientras te sacudías tu uniforme Shinigami-Chappy…. ¿Por qué no vas a jugar un rato al rio?

-¡Pyon! ¡Si, Rukia-sama!-ella se fue feliz a chapotear y perseguir peces, era muy raro verte sonreír así, quizá lo mismo pensabas cuando veías a Kon en mi cuerpo.

-Bien… ahora dime que es lo que te sucede, Ichigo-me dijiste de repente.

-Ahm… yo sé que dices que no fue mi culpa, pero…

-No necesitas disculparte, nada, absolutamente NADA de lo que está sucediendo es tu culpa, Ichigo, recuerda lo que te dije, solo hazte más fuerte.

-Si… pero, no es tan simple, Rukia…. No contigo-te dije con mi mano derecha en mi nuca y viendo al suelo, tu solo me miraste confundida, yo reunía el valor para lo que quería hacer.

-Ichigo… ¿Qué…?-no te dejé terminar la pregunta, sin poder evitarlo te abrace de manera posesiva-¿Qué haces…?-preguntaste un poco tensa.

-Yo casi te pierdo, Rukia-no podía ver tu rostro porque lo tenía contra mi pecho, pero pude sentir como tus hombros se relajaron-Cuando vi que ese desgraciado casi te mata, sentí que en cualquier momento volvería a llover-tu seguías escuchando en silencio, yo esperaba un golpe o algo, en vista de que no llegó, continué-yo me juré que mientras alguien quisiera hacerte daño, yo seguiría luchando, ese juramento sigue en pie.

-Ichigo…-susurraste, al parecer no tenías palabras, yo me sentía seguro de que mi contacto no te molestaba.

-Te prometo que me haré más fuerte, y esta vez, si podre protegerte-terminé diciendo con determinación, las mismas palabras que le dije a Inoue, pero con la diferencia de que estas me llenaban de valor y confianza.

-Idiota…-me dijiste correspondiendo el abrazo, ante esto solo pude abrazarte un poco más fuerte y besar tu cabeza, no sé por qué, pero cuando lo hice me sentí liberado

-No me hagas decir algo tan cursi de nuevo-te dije viendo con recelo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no te obligue a nada!

-¡No digo que me obligaras! ¡Solo que no quiero ser cursi y ya!-era obvio que nuestras discusiones no pararían, ero así estaba bien. Gruñiste un poco mientras que tus mejillas se tornaban rojas, te hacia ver adorable.

-¡Chappy! ¡Que su brazo haga Pyon!-quizás no muy adorable.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Espera!-rogué antes de gritar de dolor.

Después de poderme librar de tu gigai, nos dirigimos a casa, ya tenía un plan y lo llevaría a cabo al día siguiente, yo sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Me levanté muy temprano, aun no amanecía, me vestí y salí de mi habitación, me dirigí a la habitación de mis hermanas, entre y ahí estabas tú dormida, te veías indefensa y tranquila, quien diría que cuando te despertabas eras una endemoniada enana, acaricie tu rostro y te pedí una disculpa, seguro que cuando nos volviéramos a ver, estarías enfadada.

Tuve que poner todo mi empeño para poder ubicar los reiatsus que me ayudarían, caminé un largo rato hasta que llegué con Hirako.

-Vaya… al parecer nos encontraste… Ichigo-me dijo Hirako con otras personas alrededor, había venido con los Vizards para que me entrenaran y poder controlar a mi Hollow interior, no vería en un largo tiempo, pero todo era para protegerte, Rukia.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Sip, matenme, no he continuado mi fic de los nenes Ichiruki pero debo corregir ciertas cosas. Mientras tanto, reescribi este fic :D fue el primero que hice, así que merecia justicia :D lo reeescrbí y detalle cosas que no habian quedado muy claras. **

**Lo hice por que de verdad me llamo mucho la atención el hecho que a sus amigos casi los mataran e Ichigo solo se quedara llorando como bebé, mientras que con Rukia decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y hacerse más fuerte. Si, muy Ichiruki. **

**Oh, y otra cosa, esta historia es paralela a _Batalla Perdida_, que trata sobre los celos de Orihime desde su punto de vista, no afecta la historia en lo absoluto, pero solo queria que lo supieran :P.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado y revius *-* así sabre que lo hice bien. Y pronto publicare los siguientes capitulos de mi fic, solo dejenme corregirlos para que quede un trabajo que ustedes merezcan :D.**


End file.
